No Air
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Tell me how you gonna be with out me?


Alright my loves here is my last one shot..That song played seven times on my shift last night so I sat down and got it unstuck from my brain with this little diddle...

Remember I don't own JK's characters..just my plot bunnies

**:No Air:**

_Im here alone didnt want to leave .__My heart won't move its incomplete wish there was a way that I can get you to understand_

You don't exactly when it happened, but you seem to think it started around Thanksgiving. And you're really not sure how it happened, but you think it might have had something to do with the turkey dinner and the warm and fuzzy feeling you felt in the pit of your stomach. Although those things made sense, like breathing made sense, you still thought it was something else.

Draco's eyes were probably what attracted you to him first. They were a piercing, steel blue...And they reminded you of the morning sky, right when the light pink and purple hues had faded away and the sun started to fill the sky in amber yellow rays of color. And when you looked at the sky in the evening, at the deep black blue mass that was over your head, thoughts of Draco's eyes encircled your mind and you thought of seeing his eyes when they were clouded over with desire. You knew you shouldn't be thinking these things, but it was Draco

The same person who would let you slip into the warm comfort of his arms and rock you back and fowarth gently until you fell asleep. And you could just barely remember the faint feeling of Draco's lips on your forehead, kissing your fears away when you felt like you couldn't take it anymore.

You were so skinny and scrawny back then, back then when all of you were just starting out. Back when your role model and idol was Sirius. Boy, you thought, grinning, that was odd. Sirius had been, practically, a god to you when you were only seventeen. And maybe, because you were so young, it seemed okay to worship someone as much as you worshiped Sirius.

And then you came to an awesome realization when Draco came into focus. Like, when you look through binoculars, and everything you see is sort of blurry,and you aimlessly look around until something beautiful catches your eye. That was the moment when you twisted the binoculars until it was totally focused. And all you could see was it. Nothing else seemed to matter, especially when something so breathtaking was standing right before you.

That was how Draco happened. When your platonic feelings for him became a lot less platonic. When you found your hands all over him, making contact with his creamy, smooth skin at all times, no matter who was looking, whether they might be your girlfriend or what-not.

Sometimes, when you're talking to Ginny, you think she might have known that you loved Draco before you did. And, when you really thought about it, it didn't seem so crazy Ginny knew every inch of you, everything about you that you thought you kept away, she had it all figured out. Ginny was the one person you could count on to know you. The one person you could turn to in need. It was like breathing.

Breathing takes no effort or thought whatsoever. You just did it and you lived on it. Fed off of it so that you could continue living. That's the way it was when you turned to Ginny . You did it without effort or any thought at all. You lived off of it. Fed on it.

_I Walked I Ran I Jumped I Flew Right off the ground To float to you Theres no gravity To hold me down Foreal_

"Harry, you're in love with Draco," Ginny said to you quietly, her light red hair falling obediantly into place as she pushed it back behind her ear.

You didn't know quite what to say. How were you supposed to tell your girlfriend that you were in love with another man? "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," she told you, patting your leg, "Go for it, Harry."

"What?" You asked, flabbergasted by her statement. "Go for what?"

Her smile lit up the night sky, it seemed. "Go for Draco. Get him."

"Oh," you said, turning as red her brother's hair . "Oh."

It wasn't as if you thought being in love with Draco was a bad thing...It was just...Looked down upon by manyin the muggle world. You wondered what would happen if anyone ever found out. Maybe you should only tell Ginny. And not tell the rest of the gang...Wait. No. That wouldn't do. You told the gang everything. Of course you would tell them!

Now, the only question was: Will you tell Draco?

That was probably the easiest question you'd ever have to answer. You told Draco everything. He was one of those people that could talk about absolutely anything. Now, the answer was easy. Yes, you'd tell him. Which was easier said then done, thank you very much. First, you'd tell Hermione, Ron and Sirius,however.

Sirius' eyes lit up when you told him. He smiled broadly and gave you a rough pat on the head. His voice, as high as it was already, raised several octaves when he spoke to you.

"So, when are you gonna tell 'Draco?"

You rubbed the back of your neck with your hand and let out a sad sigh. "Dunno."

Sirius smiled, shook his head, and watched as you went into the next room over to talk to Ron.

Now, Ron was the most difficult person to read. His face turned to what looked like red granite, and no emotion crossed over his features for a few moments.

"So, when will you tell him?" Ron asked, his mouth curved into a big grin and his eyes twinkling. Another sigh fell from your lips and you went across the hall to speak with Hermione.

When Hermione knew something, you never knew she knew it until she told you she did. This happened to be the situation at hand.

"I know," she said after you told him. "Have you told Draco yet?"

"No," you said, smiling sadly.

Hermione's forehead crinkled, "You need to." she turnt her stomach pregnant with twins,your little Godbrothers or sisters

"Yeah," you said softly, walking back into the hallway.

Talking with Draco was like breathing. You did it without thought and effort. You just did it and you lived on it. You fed off of it so you could continue living. When you walked into Draco's room, the air seemed to stop going into your lungs. He was hunched over what looked to be a sheet of news paper, and your lips formed a small smile as you took a seat on the edge of his bed.

_No air No air_

"Hey Harry," he said, picking his head up from the piece of paper and looking over at you.

Your voice finally found itself and you squeaked, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, dude," Draco said, sitting down across from you on the bed. "What's up?"

You crossed your legs over each other and Draco follows suit, smiling at you as you try to find the right words. "Draco, I'm in love with you."

_That's all you have to say!,_ you thought.

_Got me out here in the water so deep,tell me how you gonna be with out me_

Draco's eyes flew open, and you reealized you'd said it outloud, "What? Harry?"

"Oh God," you muttered, "It wasn't supposed to come out like that, Dray."

Your hands cup your face and you started crying. Frusturated tears at first, but then sadness and depression rears it's ugly head at you and they start falling faster. Draco hasn't spoken for a few minutes and you figure he's left. That is, until you feel his strong arms wrap around you. He pulls you into his embrace and leans you back against the bed. He whispers soothing words into your ear, and your tears stop.

"Harry, look at me," he says softly, and you turn on your side so that you're facing him now.

He slowly cups your cheek, and the warmth on his hand shoots through your body. Heat and desire fill your veins as he pulls your lips to his own. They move over yours slowly, gently. Then it becomes a frantic and hurried kiss, where your bottom lip is being sucked on and a low moan erupts from your throat. Her chest burns like your learning to breathe again...

_If you aint here I just can't breathe_

Soon, your clothes are gone and he's grinding his erection onto your own, rubbing his hips against you until you're gasping for air.

"Harry." Draco's low voice rumbles in your ear as he comes. Seconds later, your own orgasm moves you until your back is a perfect arch in the center of the bed. Draco pulls out of you and hugs you to him, his breath hot and heavy in your ear.

"I love you, Harry," he says to you, and tears come to your eyes again.

You sigh, contented, "I love you, too."

The tears start falling, and you can feel the wetness of Draco's tears on the nape of your neck. Neither of you try and wipe them away. Both of you are content and sleep peacefully, redness staining your usually perfect complextions.

And now you can breath again. Breathing takes no effort or thought. You did it and lived on it. Fed off of it to survive. To continue living. The air feels refreshing and cool in your lungs. And, you think, closing your eyes, loving Draco is a lot like breathing.

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live can't breathe with no air thats how _

_Ifeel whenever you ain't there _

_Its No Air No Air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_if you ain't hereI just can't breathe_

_Its No Air No Air_


End file.
